Good doggie and no bone
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Death note characters as dogs. The Whammy's are a band. Light is a police dog in training who longs for something else. When the Whammy's arrive to Light's town he finds he has his eyes set on one singer in particular. Problems start to arise in the Whammy's and within Light's family that may drive them all apart. Probably light T. Spoilers for Whammy's names real names.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Light who is a purebred short haired German Shepard that is mostly brown with a few spots of black was born into a family of police dogs which he and his little sister are seen to continue. Light however has never wanted to be a police dog and he has always felt a pull to something beyond the work of a police dog. He did like what the police dog's did but something just didn't sit right with him when he was doing training or when he was testing out work. He is now pretty much as big as he's going to get and close to being an adult dog which he should be preparing to enter the police force but he's lying on the couch in the home he was born in. He sighs and his brown eyes flicker to the window seeing a trailer, that doesn't need to be attached to a car as the car is a part of the trailer, drive by. He doesn't really care for it but he raises his head when a black lab and wolf mix looking dog pokes his head out of an open window.

The black lab wolf mix looking dog is beautiful and is a good mixture between lab and wolf. The mixed breed has the ears of a wolf and a strong but slim looking body as far as Light can see.

Light jumps up and runs to each window following the trailer until it's out of sight but as he tries to find another window he runs into his father. His black collar isn't on him at the moment but his father's tags from his collar jingles when Light runs into him. He looks up to his father who is a little taller than he is.

"What exactly are you doing?" Light's father asks him, the humans call him Soichiro.

"I was watching something. That's all." Light tells him looking to the closest window going over to it looking outside.

"Ah I see. Your police dog skills kicking in?" Soichiro goes over to stand beside his son.

Light looks away. "No Dad. I like what a police dog does but it just doesn't sit well with me." He sighs. "I don't think I'm supposed to be a police dog."

"What are you talking about Light? You don't have a choice in this." Soichiro rushes over to his son's side. "The humans expect us to help them with their police work and that is what we will do. There's no running away from it Light." He starts walking away. "Remember that. You will enjoy being a police dog." He disappears into the kitchen.

Light shakes his head and he looks out the window again this time imagining the mixed dog he saw. "I want to meet that dog." He says to himself.

"Light!" Misa calls as she runs towards Light. She is a purebred blonde afghan hound who is the dog of a famous model. She is sometimes even a part of her owners job and she has many male dogs panting after her. She has her eyes set on Light though even though he has rejected her.

Light groans in annoyance. "Not you Misa." He growls folding his ears back.

"Awww come on Light you love to see me." She jumps up onto the outside ledge of the window that is actually open enough to let in a breeze. "Come join me outside! The weather is great!" She wags her tail.

Light shakes his head turning his back to her as he walks away. "I'm not interested in seeing you Misa so go away." He says as he runs into the kitchen towards the backdoor just wanting to be away from Misa. He hears Misa's owner call her and Misa calls her goodbye to him before she leaves to go to her owner. He sighs in relief and perks his ears up glancing around making sure his father had left the kitchen which he finds he's alone in. He goes through the back doggie door and into the backyard taking a deep breath of the outside air.

"Well well look who's outside." A familiar voice says making him look to it. Standing on his hind legs with front paws on the fence and tongue lolling out as he pants is Mikami. He is a purebred black lab who also happens to be training in the police force work with Light and Light's sister.

"Hey Mikami." Light greets him making Mikami wag his tail.

"Did you hear? There's some street performances in the park coming for a week deeper in the town." Mikami says. "Want to check it out? Takada is coming."

Takada is a dark brown lab who is Mikami's girlfriend as well as being Light's ex. She is the other next door neighbor to Mikami and her human is a T.V. reporter.

Light shrugs. "Sure. I don't have anything better to do." He agrees.

"Great. It's starting this evening. Meet outside this evening." Mikami jumps off the fence and runs to go see Takada as she comes outside.

Light walks to a nice sunny place and lays down closing his eyes enjoying the warmth as well as wondering if he's ever going to see that black mix breed dog again. He has a feeling that it'll be soon and he hopes so. He couldn't do anything but watch the dog.

Meanwhile Soichiro stands at a window looking to Light from inside the house.

Light's mother comes over while Light's little not full grown sister Sayu starts playing with a toy in the living room.

Light's mother, Sachiko, sits beside Soichiro and she looks to Light with him. "He just needs a little time. Don't worry." She licks Soichiro's muzzle.

Soichiro sighs. "I know but he is going to be a police dog however he doesn't even want to be one."

"He will come around." Sachiko tries to calm her mate. "Just give him time and possibly the right partner."

Soichiro looks down. "Yeah maybe you're right." He agrees and leaves when their owner calls him.

Sayu is old enough to be able to be on her own in the house with Light so both of the sibling's parents leave with the owner to go do work.

Light takes a nap until it is time to go with Mikami and Takada to the performances.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Light let's Sayu know he's heading out and he slips through the hole in the fence hidden behind a bush in the backyard. He goes to meet his two friends Mikami and Takada who also slipped out of their yards this evening. "Are you sure they're going to be set up?" He asks as they begin walking.

Mikami nods his head. "Yeah. It'll be starting when we get there." He confirms looking to Light who is on one side of him with Takada on the other side of himself.

The three dogs talk as they walk to the performances and once they reach it's close to night time.

There are many performers and the place is not as packed as it will be tomorrow.

Light notices performers that mostly seem to be human with some animals here and there but no dogs as performers yet.

There are clowns, strange humans painted strange colors standing still for a while or moving slowly, a magic show and other street performers.

Some of the animals are a monkey who is with the clown, a snake with a human painted like a snake, a cat with one of the humans standing still and doves as well as rabbits with the magic show.

Light is curious about what some humans are doing especially the ones doing the stand still performances. He and his friends are checking one out when he hears some singing in dog language that's beautiful. He perks his ears and rushes following the sound with his friends calling his name as they chase him. He stops at a small crowd which he finds a way through.

Right there performing is a dog band with one older looking human.

The older human is wearing a well-worn suite suggesting not much money and he has glasses on. He is playing an acoustic guitar while the dogs are singing as well as slightly dancing.

There is a mixture of different dogs with mostly males but one girl dog.

Light focuses on the black dog he had spotted earlier.

The dog seems to have no collar or it's hidden under his fur and he looks happy as he sings as well as dances with the others. He tilts his head back in a howl as the other dogs keep singing as well as dancing on either side of him.

The song comes to an end and the black dog Light is focused on fades his howl as the music fades.

The crowd cheers as the older man bows along with the dogs also bowing.

As the crowd puts money into a hat the group takes a break.

"Wow that was good." Mikami says and even Takada seems to have liked the music.

Light rushes over to the black dog. "Hey." He greets the other dog.

The black dog was about to walk away but looks over his shoulder to Light stopping to talk to the other. "Hey." His voice is cool and calm.

"You guys were great." Light congratulates.

The black dog turns around to fully face Light. "Why thank you. We don't just get it from talent though. It's practice. Whatever you want to be good at you need to practice." He sits on the ground to talk to Light. "What's your name?"

"Light." Light says wagging his tail. "What about you?"

"Names L. I know strange name but I don't go by my full name L Lawliet anymore. Instead just L so call me L." L introduces himself.

"L. That's a pretty name actually. Unique too." Light assures L. "So the older man is your owner?" He glances to the older man.

L also glances to the older man. "You could say that." He says gaining Light's attention again. "All dogs in our band are actually strays taken in by him." He looks to Light. "I see you have no collar. Are you perhaps a stray? I'd be surprised since you're a purebred German Shepard." He tilts his head softly.

Light is about to reply when Mikami appears at his side.

"Who have you got here?" Mikami asks looking to L. "Hello I am Mikami. Light's friend." He introduces himself then he looks to Takada who comes over as well. "And this is my girlfriend Takada." He looks back to L.

"My names L. Nice to meet you." L introduces himself. "You both have collars so I assume your owners are around here somewhere."

"Oh no the three of us are here on our own." Takada says.

"Oh so you snuck out." L confirms.

"Yup. We wanted to check out what's here." Mikami nods.

"Like what you see so far?" L asks.

Takada and Mikami nod.

"Just one question." Light says. "What the heck are those humans standing still doing?"

L shrugs. "No idea but it looks like imitating a statue. The performers here don't always perform at the same place together. We are individual performers." He explains.

"Well that's ok. I think I understand what they are doing better now anyways." Light assures L.

L smiles. "That's good. I'd love to stay and chat but I should regroup with the others. See you." He turns and starts walking away.

"Go on without me. I want to talk to L more." Light tells his friends then races to catch up with L.

Mikami and Takada share a look.

"I think Light has a crush on L." Mikami says.

"Seems so." Takada nods as the two leave to look around some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Light catches up with L. "Say how long have you been doing this for?" He asks as they walk towards the others.

L looks to Light as they continue walking. "Since I got off the streets when I was pretty much half way to fully grown." He explains. "Everyone joined at some point or another during the time since our owner first picked me up. I was actually the first one he took in. Shall I introduce you to the others?" He stops at a white bowl of water that he leans down drinking from it for a moment.

"If you'd like." Light says watching L.

L raises his head and licks away the extra water on his muzzle. "Ok then come with me. Maybe if you're good you can join. That is if you're a stray." He takes the lead as they head to the closest one who happens to be a white Swiss Shepard who is on the smaller side indicating he's either younger or he's mixed with something else which looks to maybe be husky. "This is Nate. He is the youngest but he's not a child despite his small looks. He's a husky and Swiss Shepard mix."

Nate looks to L and Light. He is not wearing any collar as far as Light can tell. "Hello there L." His voice is calm and his face is even calm almost like he's emotionless. "Who do you have here with you?" He tilts his head softly and like all the dogs in the band he actually does look good well more adorable in his case.

"This is Light." L introduces Light who bows his head in greeting. "It's not sure yet but he may join the group."

"I see. Then if you do welcome to the group. The Whammy's singing dogs." Nate says and he turns away but looks over his shoulder. "That is if you're joining. I'll possibly see you around." He turns away and goes over to a golden retriever who would be purebred except for his blue eyes.

"That golden retriever husky mix is Mihael. Mihael is Nate's mate but they do have a somewhat on off relationship." L says. "We'll get to Mihael soon. Come with me." He leads Light to a black Pinscher setter mix dog that looks like a dog that could be its own beauty breed and a purebred brown Shiba who are acting like mates. "Here we are this is Beyond." He gestures his muzzle to the black one. "And his mate Always." He gestures his muzzle to the purebred. "Don't flirt with Always or hurt anyone Beyond cares about because you'll be in big trouble if you do. They sometimes go by the single letters A and B."

"I'll turn you into dog food if you do." Beyond says with a slight growl. He is wearing a red collar, without tags obviously, that can be barely seen under his fur that mostly covers it.

"Calm down baby he gets the message." Always assures Beyond. Always is wearing a black bandana tied around his neck as if to be his collar.

The bandana is mostly black with red lining almost in the shape of flames mixed with the shape of blood rolling down a terrible wound. The bandana also has a white skull in the center of the triangle the bandana is in where it rests on his neck in the front.

Beyond nuzzles his mate's neck lovingly.

"What's your name?" Always asks letting Beyond nuzzle him.

"My name is Light." Light says. "It's nice to meet you both."

Always smiles. "Nice to meet you too."

Beyond snorts and continues nuzzling his mate.

"Come on there's three more to meet." L leads Light towards a silky brown cocker spaniel who is the only female of the group as well as the smallest dog of the group.

"This is Linda." L tells Light as they come up to her.

Linda looks to them. She is wearing a purple collar without tags obviously. "Ah hello. Who is this?" She tilts her head slightly at Light trying to look adorable which would succeed if Light wasn't into L.

"My names Light." Light introduces himself not interested in Linda's charm.

"Interesting name." Linda straightens her head and pants slightly with her tongue hanging out.

"Yeah my mom picked it out." He shrugs.

Linda smiles. "Aww how sweet. Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to get some water. Hope to see you around Light." She then leaves.

L leads Light towards a redish furred Australian Shepard who has more redish fur than other colors.

The Australian Shepard raises a hind leg and scratches an itch behind his ear. His collar is a sky blue collar with no tags on it.

"Mail." L says gaining the other dog's attention.

The Australian Shepard named Mail looks to Light and L letting his hind leg to the ground. "Ah hello L. Who do you have here with you?" He asks looking Light up and down. "A purebred German Shepard. Interesting."

Light bows his head in hello. "My name's Light." He introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you Light." Mail greets standing to stretch. "Enjoying your time here?"

Light nods. "Yes I am."

Mail stands to full height. "That's good. I'm hungry so I'm going to eat. Hope to see you around." With that he races off.

"That dog can have the shortest attention span I have ever known." L informs Light.

Light follows L towards Nate and Mihael.

Mihael looks to Light and L as they approach. He is wearing a red bandana with black words that say 'Top dog.' On it. "Ah hello there. Who is this with you L?"

"This is Light. He may be joining but it's not sure yet." L explains. "Light, Mihael and Nate are usually the main singers but for some songs one of the rest of us take the lead in singing." He explains.

Light nods. "Alright."

"Can you sing?" Mihael asks.

"I don't know. I have never done it actually." Light admits.

"Let's hear it boy." Nate says tilting his head slightly.

Light nods softly. "Ok well what kind of song should I try?" He asks wanting to impress the one's L is close to.

"Any." Nate shrugs.

"Ok." Light says and sits on the spot. He decides to skip lyrics and so he howls in song making sure to add pitches and different notes the best he can. He stops and looks to their faces.

L is smiling, Mihael is nodding and Nate is softly smiling.

"Was that any good?" He nervously asks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

"That was good. You sound like you have a talent." Nate says making Mihael nod in agreement.

"Stay with us and we can help you with practicing on bringing you into our songs." Mihael says.

"Just one thing." L says and walks to stand beside Mihael and Nate to face Light. "You are a stray right?"

Light wants to say he is but that would be lying so maybe he should answer with the truth? But he doesn't want to blow his chances with being with L. "Well I kind of actually am looking to leave the place I live in. They want me to become something I don't feel right doing." He explains.

"How about you sing with us and we'll see how it goes?" Mihael offers. "Then maybe we can talk about you possibly coming along."

Light's tail wags. "Thank you." He says happily.

"Show will be starting soon. Be ready." Nate says then walks away towards where they are preforming with Mihael following.

Light looks to L. "This is great!" He jumps into the air happily.

"We have a short amount of time before the next show starts. Let me show you a few moves." L offers.

"Will you?" Light's eyes shine at the thought of spending time with L. "Thank you."

"No problem." L says. "Let's get to work." He crouches to a playing position. "Now some positions like so may mean another thing to the common dog but when dancing it is just a move we use. Mostly follow the rest and you should be fine but some parts demand us dancing with separate moves while still making it look good." He straightens and turns his back to Light but looks over his shoulder. "Try this." He wags his tail in a circular motion and wiggles his hips as he does small hops to the side.

Light's mouth waters at the sight of it.

L turns to Light now done. "Now you."

Light nods and he turns around looking over his shoulder. He does his best to wag his tail in a circle and he finds the sway of his hips help him create an illusion he is spinning his tail like how L did so L must have used the illusion too.

"Not bad not bad." L nods. "You're doing well."

"Alright team assemble!" Mihael suddenly calls.

"Our practice time is cut short lets go." L takes the lead as he takes Light to the performing area.

They line up with Mihael and Nate in the middle standing more out front with the others on either side of them lined up like an arrow.

The older man starts a country beat that is slightly fast.

"Come on Whammy's you all know this one!" Mihael says as they begin the dancing by taking one or two steps one way then one or two steps the other way all while bobbing their heads slightly making it a good dance move.

Light follows the best he can.

Nate begins the song in a beautiful voice. "We travel the road far and wide! Joined by a common bond." He holds the word bond a little longer than the rest.

The dancing turns to where they add hip movements like they are about to do the one move L and Light went through before.

Mihael sings this time but still in a good singing voice. "We sing our song across the land. From Japan and beyond." He holds the word beyond longer and using a fade out sounding voice.

Everyone began singing together in a beautiful song voices. "We're Whammy's forever, singing together. We're a band but we're so much more!" They turn and do the move L and Light went through for a moment hopping in one direction then the other before switching to standing still while swinging their hips while swinging their tails.

Though A's tail doesn't do much as it's curly.

"No matter what comes we will face the weather." They continue to sing as they dance. "We're Whammy's to our souls!"

Linda takes a step forward slowly and bouncing slightly to show she's dancing as she steps doing it really well. "There's no place that I'd rather be than traveling with the band." She sings in an amazing voice but all band members have beautiful singing voices. "Fans all around come to join and see us as we sing out across the land!" She raises her head shaking it slightly so her ears fly side to side beautifully only to back up to the main group again as they do the one or two steps to the side move again while mixing it up a little with other moves.

"We're Whammy's forever, singing together. We're a band but we're so much more!" They continue to sing and dance. "No matter what comes we will face the weather."

Soichiro and Sachiko see the performance since they are patrolling the area with their owner and they go to check it out seeing Light performing with the group. They watch and listen as Light happily dances as well as sings with the others.

"We're Whammy's to our souls." They bring a paw up to close to their chests before putting it down like taking a big step ahead of them as they shake their body like bouncing to a beat making their tails wave. "We're in harmony, Oh yeah we're in harmony!" They raise and lower the pitch in the second word harmony to make it sound cool. "Any crowd you can throw at us we're still in harmony."

"We're here for each other, through thick and thin." Nate sings as a solo in a very beautiful song voice. "You're always welcome with you're a Whammy's stray!"

The band jump apart and quickly move into position to a half circle facing Light like they had jumped straight to that position.

Light pauses a moment glancing to one side then to the other but quickly gets that it's a solo for him. "You're more fun than playing games or chasing down criminals." Light starts dancing mixing up moves from putting one paw in one direction with the other off the ground only to do the same the other way to the tail spin illusion move. "The love I feel here is swim not sink." He does a leap and lands tossing his head back as he lands as he continues to sing the best he can along with having fun without really trying. "As we sing across this land!"

L howls as the group dance in a half circle but with Mihael and Nate in the middle where Light was while Light quickly went to beside L. They do the one or two steps in one direction then doing the same the other way again with the slightly bounce of their hips.

L's part in the song for a little bit is howling then he helps sing again.

"We're Whammy's forever, singing together. We're a band but we're so much more!" They all sing as they all begin doing the tail spin illusion right where they stand. "No matter what comes we will face the weather." They sing as they rush towards Mihael and Nate making a small circle around the two almost like they are trying to hide the two. They quickly expand to the arrow like position almost as if being exploded into position. They start tossing their heads slightly for a little bit as they sing the final verse. "We're Whammy's to our souls." They hold souls for a few seconds and Mihael and Nate move back to back looking at each other with their back sides pressed against one another plus Mihael has one front paw raised and Nate doesn't. The rest of the band stand proud with puffed out chests holing that pose as the song finishes with a roar of applause.

Light's eyes are shining brightly in happiness as the crowd puts coins in the hat. "What a blast!" He says happily. "Wow that was awesome!"

"You did very well." L compliments. "You really should join us."

"I-" Before Light can respond his parents interrupt him.

"Light!" Soichiro says as him and Sachiko go over to the group.

Light wants to groan that his parents had to come in at this time.

AN:

Songs will be said what and who they are by in the AN's after each chapter. The song used in this chapter was my revised version of We're apples to the core from My little pony Friendship is magic. I credit the original owners for the original song and hope you still enjoyed the chapter.

Mello.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Light turns to his parents who are wearing a police badge attached to their collars while they are on duty. "Yes?" He asks.

L stands at Light's side. "Your parents?" He guesses.

Light nods.

L looks to Soichiro and Sachiko. "Police dogs I see." He softly comments.

"L come on." Mihael says. "Let Light do the talking. We need to regroup for a minute." He then leads L towards where the group is regrouping.

Light watches L go then turns to his parents sitting on the ground ready for a lecture about sneaking out.

Soichiro opens his mouth to begin lecturing his son on sneaking out when Sachiko slaps his muzzle with her tail only to walk to in front of Light.

"You looked like you were having fun up there." She comments to her son.

Light looks to his parents surprised he didn't get a lecture about sneaking out. "Yeah I had a lot of fun." He confirms.

"You shouldn't have snuck out in the first place." Soichiro growls making Light fold his ears back about to apologise when Soichiro's face softens. "But you did good up there." He tells Light softly.

Light's ears perk up and he sits as tall as he can. "Thanks dad." He says happy that his father isn't too mad.

"Now tell me something." Soichiro walks a little closer to Light. "What does that black one. L was his name? What is he to you?"

Light looks over his shoulder to L for a moment before turning back to his parents. "Well so far we are good acquaintances." He tells his parents.

"He doesn't mean anything more to you?" Soichiro presses.

"Oh leave him alone. He can prefer who he wants as long as it a dirty or criminal dog." Sachiko slaps Soichiro on the head with a paw.

"Ow." Soichiro lowers his head to rub his head with a paw. "Will you stop hitting me?"

Sachiko looks to Light. "He's cute." She tells Light.

Light wags his tail. "Isn't he?" He says happily and tongue lolling at the thought of L.

"You want to join them don't you?" Soichiro raises his head putting his paw on the ground.

Light nods bringing his tongue back into his mouth.

"Well you need to remember you are no stray. You cannot join them. Now head back home. Come on Sachiko time to go." Soichiro turns and walks away.

Sachiko glares at her mate before turning to Light. "Let me talk some sense into your father." She assures him. "I know that you really want to be with them and you really enjoy your time with them."

Light nods tail no longer wagging when he heard his father's words. "Yeah I feel like I belong with them."

Sachiko turns to leave and looks over her shoulder. "Well let me talk to your father. Find out how long they'll be here." She then rushes to catch up with her mate.

Light hopes his mother can talk sense into his father as he turns to go to the group. He sees they have split up like before for a break that the older man has even taken for now. He looks for L and goes over to him seeing him sitting by the water bowl.

"Hey." L greets him as he comes over. "How'd it go?" He asks.

Light's ears fold back sadly. "My father doesn't want me joining. But my mother is going to try talking to him."

"I see." L confirms. "Well we will be here till the day after tomorrow in about the afternoon we are leaving. You have till then to give us your answer."

Light nods in agreement. "Thank you."

"Welcome." L nods and yawns. "A day of traveling then performing takes a lot out of you. Luckily it's the end of the day."

The people are leaving heading home while the performers pack up for the day.

"I can bet." Light sits on the spot he's standing on.

There is some commotion and L as well Light look to see Mihael and Nate doing some practice while the others are doing the same but separate.

"Practice makes perfect." L confirms then he looks to Light. "You should head to your home. It's getting late." He tells Light. "Don't worry we'll still be here tomorrow remember?"

Light nods and stands putting his head on L's shoulder in a dog hug. "Thank you L." He says then backs off. "I will come as soon as I can tomorrow. Sleep well." With that he runs back home to hopefully help convince his father.

L is watching him the whole time. 'He's kind of cute.' L thinks to himself with a small smile. 'And sweet.' He gets up heading towards the trailer but glances back seeing their owner putting up a small stage for him to put something on. He ignores it and climbs up the steps into the trailer to rest of the bed in there.

In the trailer there is one bed for their owner which L is laying on and there is some tables with benches like a restaurant's but they are comfy so dogs can sleep on them as well as the couch by the bed. The trailer has everything else a trailer holds along with it.

L sighs softly and moves his head to glance out the nearest window to look to the darkened sky.

Nate climbs up into the trailer and looks around before spotting L on the bed. He goes over to the black mixed dog and jumps up onto the bed sitting next to L. "Hey L." He greets the other.

L looks to Nate. "Hey Nate." He greets raising his head only from his lying position. "What's up?"

"You like him don't you?" Nate tilts his head.

L sighs softly and looks back out the window. "I'm not sure yet what this feeling is that I feel for him." He informs the other.

Nate smiles softly already knowing the answer thanks to observing the two. "Well no matter what happens you need to remember that there is no guarantee that he will be able to join. He is owned and you know that."

L sighs. "Yes I know that." He agrees laying his head on his paws. "I know that very well."

Nate gives the top of L's head a small nuzzle that is brotherly affection like. "I hope for the best for you." He then hops down off the bed and leaves the trailer.

L puts a paw over his eyes and tries to go to sleep.

Meanwhile…

Light makes it into the backyard and rushes inside. He looks around for his mother and father. He notices Sayu sleeping in the dog bed but he continues his search. He finds them in their owner's room while their owner is in the bath. He listens in keeping out of sigh from them.

"No. He is a police dog and that is how it is." Soichiro growls.

"Soichiro!" Sachiko snaps. "When will you understand that just because he has police dog blood in his veins it doesn't mean what he is meant to do!? He obviously fits in better with those singing dogs."

Soichiro growls. "My son is not going with those half breeds. He is a purebred German Shepard! Besides that black one is obviously part wolf! There's no way my son is associating himself with a wild animal!"

"How dare you! You don't even know any of those dogs! You cannot judge a dog just by it's breed!" Sachiko snarls. "How are you so sure that he will be like those other wolves. He acts different as far as I could tell."

"He is a wolf. Half breed or not he is still a wild animal. No matter how you look at it all wild animals are the same. They all only bring trouble! It's a wild animals instinct." Soichiro states with a snort.

There's a snap then a yelp.

"Come to your senses and talk to me when you have." Sachiko states angrily then turns leaving towards Light.

Light quickly runs to the living room and sits by the window staring outside. 'Father still doesn't see I really do feel I belong with the Whammy's singing dogs.' He sighs softly at his thoughts.

"Light." Sachiko says approaching her son.

Light looks over his shoulder to her then shifts his head to look at her as she next to him. "Hey mom." He greets.

"You were listening." She states looking at her son.

Light looks out the window again and nods. "Yeah sorry I was."

"I'm sorry I couldn't convince your father but you know what. You go to join them and I will take care of your father." She says gently. "I know you really feel like your best with them. I agree with your choice. Your father just doesn't see it."

Light sighs. "How can he talk about L like he knows him when he doesn't? L is kind and he doesn't look for trouble."

"Your father's stubborn. Don't worry we'll make him see." She licks Light's muzzle. "Now get some sleep my son." She walks away.

Soichiro walks towards his mate who avoids him refusing to speak to him. He growls in frustration and goes over to Light who glares at him. "Son don't listen to your mother. You do not belong with them."

Light springs to his feet glaring and growling. "How dare you! You don't even know them! You don't take the time to get to know them and you judge them just because of what breed they are! Especially L!" He growls. "You are in the wrong here. No matter what breed they are each dog is their own dog!" He turns and dashes away from his father curling up on the floor in the kitchen to avoid his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Light groans as he awakens the next morning. He gets up and shakes hearing the jingle of his collar but ignores it. He notices his father coming towards him and he rushes out into the back yard to avoid his father. 'He can't just talk about L like he knows him!' He thinks angrily.

"Light!" Soichiro calls following Light but Light moves away from him giving him the cold shoulder.

Light heads back inside and spots his mother ready to head out with their owner.

"You go ahead and join your friends again." Sachiko encourages her son. "Your father will come around." She notices Soichiro coming towards them and turns away from him. "Ok Light?"

Light nods. "Thanks mom." He licks her muzzle then turns walking past his father as if he's not even there. He glances back seeing even his mother is giving his father the cold shoulder. He smiles and slips out heading towards the hole in the fence.

Mikami watches Light go from his yard and smiles. 'Going off to see L again.' He chuckles in his head and turns away going to his girlfriend's yard.

Light makes it in time to see them taking a break. He rushes over to them.

L springs to his feet and quickly goes over to Light. "Light!" He yelps happily as the two stop to stand in front of each other.

Light smiles at L. "Hey L." He greets the other wagging his tail happily.

L looks to Light's collar.

Light glances down to it and his tail stops wagging. "Oh yeah this stupid thing."

Mihael comes over to them. "L we need to get ready for the next song. Come on Light." He turns and runs back to the others.

L and Light run to join them but when they get there L grabs Light's collar pulling it over his head.

L puts it on a safe place on the ground. "We can put it on you again after that is if you can't official join us yet." He says as he raises his head.

"Thank you." Light says and quickly nuzzles L.

They go to join the others as they get ready for the next performance though not many people are here yet.

"This'll be the newest song we have been working on so do your best." Mihael calls to everyone as they line up in the starting position of the arrow.

"I'm a little worried about the small display stage our owner put up." L speaks quietly to Light. "He's never done it right next to us before so I hope it doesn't cause trouble."

"I hope so too." Light agrees.

"Alright. A one. A one two three four!" Mihael starts as the owner of the group starts playing the guitar slowly as a start.

L starts off the song with a nice howl that changes the pitch just right for a moment before he goes silent.

Since the song started they all are taking one step one way then one step the other way as they swing their hips.

L howls again but this time everyone joins in then fade away to let Nate start singing.

Nate jumps forward a little then does the same dance move as before. "Everyone's saying you should learn to express your voice but if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer." He sings in his beautiful singing voice.

Everyone joins in now. "Luckily you have a choice. When you find you've got the music in you."

Mihael jumps forward to stand next to Nate.

The owner isn't really paying attention to what his dogs are doing except listening as he continues to play his guitar the rhythm he practiced on his own as dogs can't talk human speech. He is going at the right speed at the right time for the dog's singing as the song continues.

"Got the music in you." The group continues to sing. "Find you've got the music in you! Got the music in you." They jump to separate while Mihael and Nate are in the middle doing the dance moves mirroring each other with the others spread out around them.

Mihael does this solo this time. "Come outside and see the sunshine. Something good's in the air today. Sky is clear and you're feeling so fine. Everything's going be a-okay."

The others join Mihael as Mihael and Nate move back to back doing the tail spin move. "If you listen carefully on every corner there's a rhythm playing. Then it happens suddenly. The music takes over and you'll find you've got the music in you!" The others join in the tail spin move. "Got the music in you. Find you've got the music in you! Got the music in you." They stand still swaying their hips.

L's voice becomes a little louder in this part but everyone continues to sing the words. "Everyone's saying you should learn to express your voice but if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer then luckily you have a choice." L's voice lowers to match everyone else's. "When you find you've got the music in you. Got the music in you. Find you've got the music in you." They keep swaying their hips and raises their heads swaying their heads as well. "Yeah yeah! Got the music in you. Got the music, got the music in you!"

Light shares a happy look with Light as they continue to dance and sing with the others.

"When you find you've got the music in you!" The others sing.

L lets out a howl that is very musical to the song.

"Got the music in you. Oh yeah! Find you've got the music in you!" The others continue to sing as L continues the howling as well as dancing pausing sometimes just at the right times. "Got the music in you! Oh yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" They prepare to turn around but without knowing it Mihael and Nate were getting closer to each other. "Got the music, got the music in you!" They spin around but Mihael and Nate bonk into each other sending each other stumbling backwards.

Mihael manages to stabilize himself before he ran into Light but Nate crashes into the small stage.

The weak stage was fine until Nate crashed into it making it tumble down on top of him.

The owner stops playing the guitar and the song completely stops.

"Nate!" Mihael rushes over to the dust cloud that is settling around the pile of stuff on top of Nate's lower half of his body.

Nate gets out of the pile on his own and stands shaking himself off.

Before Mihael can reach Nate the owner goes over to Nate making it there first.

The owner looks angry.

AN:

Song is a slightly revised version of Find the music in you from My little pony friendship is magic.

Yes most of the songs may be from MLP but only because they are what I am looking for. There will be some songs from other things but probably not as many.

Mello.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

The owner yells at Nate though they couldn't understand him fully they knew he was angrily yelling at Nate about what happened thinking it's his fault. He even gives him a slap on the muzzle. He walks away to go find something.

"Wait!" Mihael rushes after the owner a little but the owner doesn't stop and Mihael slows to a stop. His ears flop in sadness. "It was my fault." He says a little softly then he looks back to the others. He goes over to Nate who gives him a glare. "Nate I-" He doesn't get to finish.

Nate dashes off heading for the trailer.

"Nate wait!" Mihael gives chase but as soon as Nate rushes onto the trailer Nate pushes the lever to close the door so it slammed shut right in front of Mihael. Mihael skids to a stop as the door slams shut and he scratches at the door with a whimper as he stands in front of it. "Nate!" He tries again as he stops scratching at the door. "Nate come on!" He whimpers again. "It was my fault you stumbled into that stage! I should have gotten in trouble! Not you!" He whines when he realizes that Nate isn't going to listen. His tail is limp and he lowers his head. "I'm sorry." He says sadly hoping Nate is listening.

In the trailer Nate jumps onto the couch and lays down on it.

He can hear Mihael but he ignores him still angry at what happened. He closes his eyes letting out a soft whimper. He looks to the mirror on the wall by the couch and he raises his head looking at himself in the mirror. He reaches out a paw to touch the mirror and for a second he sees Mihael loving smiling at him in the mirror before it vanishes. He looks away from the mirror with a sigh. He knows the owner most likely won't let him sing with the group after the incident and he is right.

The owner comes in with a slightly beat up leash since it's the only one he has. He had gotten in by opening the door using the handle outside that only he can use. He goes over to Nate and wraps the leash around his neck clipping the clip to the leash then he ties the other end with the small loop to the nearby table supporter. He speaks still sounding angry after making sure it won't choke Nate. He leaves after that not caring to shut the door.

Nate sighs and knows the owner probably said something like no more singing for you until you can learn to not destroy things. He may have been the newest member, other than Light, compared to how long the others have been with the band. He looks back to his reflection noticing for the first time he still has some dust on him. "Look at me." He sings softly as he starts his solo song. He hears the others singing perfectly fine without him but he ignores them. "I will never pass for a perfect dog or a perfect pet." He looks out the window. "Can it be that I'm not meant to play this part?" He jumps off the couch and walks over to the water bowl he didn't notice the owner putting there for him. He takes a look at himself in the water and sees himself before the band… he sees himself as the stealing trouble maker dog he used to be. "Now I see, that if I were to show them who I used to be. I would break my band's heart." He looks a little closer to his reflection in the water. "Who is that dog I see, staring straight back at me?" He sighs.

A trouble maker or a band member?

He is starting to not recognize himself with the sad but slightly angry eyes, the dusty coat and his ears folded back. "Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" He questions himself as he shakes himself to get the dust off. He looks back at his reflection and he sees half of himself as the trouble maker with half of himself as a happy band member. He only sees the half and half image of himself for a second or two. "Who is that perfect band member?" He tries to compare himself to Light as he raises his head.

Light is full of energy, a fast learner in dance moves as well as songs, he is probably full of bright ideas and he is a purebred dog.

Nate himself is yes full of energy but he thinks Light may have a little more than him, he can quickly learn things but not everything as he has to practice on his own sometimes, he can have wonderful ideas but he has shared most of them so far with the band and he is a mixed breed.

He shakes his head. "It's not me, though I've tried." He goes back to the couch jumping onto it and looks to the mirror. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?" He notices a poster on the wall behind him in the mirror and he looks to it.

It's a poster with their pose they go into after they finish a song and with the words The Whammy's singing dogs. Above them plus Light isn't in the poster as he just sort of joined.

"How I pray, that a time will come, I'll know who I am." He walks a little closer to the poster looking at himself as well Mihael back to back in the poster. "Should I free myself from their expectations?" He questions and he sees for a moment Mihael sitting tall on his own at the front and Light joined the others in the line. He sees that for a second before it goes back to normal. "On that day, I'll be able to be the dog inside somewhere inside me and I'll be who I am inside." He turns away from the poster to look out the window. "They want a graceful dancer who sings like an angel. No-one knows who I was and who I am inside."

The performances go on as usual as if nothing had happened but he couldn't see his band from the window he is looking out of.

"Is there a secret me that I'm forced to hide?" He questions as he focuses on the slightly see through reflection of himself on the window. "Do I pretend that I am someone else all this time?" He closes his eyes sadly. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?" He opens his eyes looking down to the leash around his neck. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?" He finishes the song softly and brings a paw up to under the noose around his neck. He struggles to get it off until it slips over his head falling to the floor. He heads out of the trailer and takes off feeling like a failure to the band. 'Besides. They have Light now.' He thinks to himself as he slows to a trot hanging his head low as he continues to trot away.

With the band Mihael stops singing, not that he was being as lively as usual and stops dancing only to walk away head down. He heads towards the trailer but stops sitting in front of it with his head down.

The others do their best to continue but they look worriedly to Mihael.

Mihael saw the owner go in with the leash and knew that Nate got tied to the table support all because Mihael knocked Nate into the stage.

The break comes as they finish the song and the band takes a break.

They go over to Mihael and Mihael sighs.

"It's not the same without him." He sighs heavily. "I can't do it. I can't sing without him. You guys go ahead without us right now." He gets up walking away from the others sadly. "Please just leave me alone right now."

Light feels really sad with the other band members and he decides he has to do something as soon as he sees L looking really sad as well. He hops up into the trailer since the door is open. "Nate?" He calls and looks around not seeing him right away. "Nate!?" He frantically looks everywhere he can upon finding the noose on the floor with Nate's scent on it.

Nate is nowhere to be found and Light starts to panic.

He hears the roar of thunder outside. He hears someone come into the trailer and he spins around seeing its L. "L."

L comes closer looking around. "Where is he? Did you have any luck?" He asks.

Light shakes his head. "L. Nate is not here." He shows L the noose.

L raises his head quickly in panic upon seeing this. "Oh no! Please let him still be here!" He turns racing out of the trailer with Light following going out into the rain.

Light spots the other band members under a small tent made out of wood and a tarp with the owner not paying attention. "I'll get the others." He races over to the others noticing Mihael isn't with them. "Guys!" He skids to a stop in front of him.

"Light? What's going on?" Mail asks taking a step forward.

Light looks at the worried faces of the others. "Nate has gone missing, Where is Mihael?" He glances around till he spots Mihael a little ways away sitting in the rain. He rushes over to Mihael. "Mihael." He knows the others left to help L find Nate.

"Leave me alone Light. Go talk to L or something." Mihael says depressed getting up to move away from Light.

"Mihael wait! We need your help!" Light takes a step forward. "Nate has gone missing!"

Mihael's ears perk up and he quickly looks to Light over his shoulder scared obviously for Nate. "What!?" He spins to face Light. "No! He can't!" He rushes to the trailer and Light gives chase. He goes into the trailer but just as Light gets to the trailer Mihael is dashing out of it. He looks side to side in panic and desperation. "We have to find him!" He dashes away from Light to try to find Nate.

Light is about to leave when his collar is suddenly put on him. He comes face to face with his father.

"I told you they're not for you." Soichiro tells Light. "They can't even handle each other."

Light glares pissed at his father. "You do not know anything!" He snaps. "They are desperately looking for a missing band member and you stand here accusing them of being heartless! You are the heartless one here. Now if you excuse me I'm going to search for Nate with them." He shoves past his father and runs to start looking.

Nate couldn't have gotten too far right?

AN:

Song is a revised version of reflection from Mulan.

Mello.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

Nate brings a paw up to try to block the water splashing from a car from splashing in his face but he is soaked cold and alone. He lowers his paw and continues walking along the sidewalk head down. He is shivering and he turns into an alleyway hoping for some sort of warmth.

Lightning and thunder come from the storm and Nate notices something in the alley.

Two dark and scruffy looking dogs stand there viciously baring their teeth in a feral growl.

Nate takes two steps back. He has not fought in years since he got off the streets to join the band when he joined them in their singing catching their attention. He loved music and liked to sing to it so he was happy to join the band. He whimpers. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here. I'll leave you two alone." He turns to leave but one of the dogs rushes around him to block his way.

"Where are you going pretty doggie?" The one in front of him chuckles.

"Yeah. Why don't you stay awhile. You such a pretty doggie. We can keep you warm." The other laughs.

Nate's heart starts to pound. He has over heard stories of dogs being raped by street dogs but he never thought he'd be in that situation. "Leave me alone." He turns so his sides are facing the two dogs and he looks side to side from one to the other. "Please just leave me alone." He begs but he's got a feeling he'll have to fight rusty as he is on fighting.

Lightning and thunder come from the storm over head.

"Oh. We won't leave you alone." The two laugh as they start backing Nate up to a wall.

Nate bares his teeth in a growl getting ready to fight. He springs forward clamping his teeth into one of the dog's shoulders.

The dog yelps in pain and the other jumps on Nate's back digging his teeth painfully into Nate's own shoulder.

Nate yelps letting go of the dog's shoulder and tries to shake the other dog off of him. He reaches up onto two legs trying to throw the other off him.

The dog not on him jumps at him digging his teeth into Nate's other shoulder and causes Nate to fall down.

The two dogs on top of him biting at him in the shoulders, back, legs, ears and tail as Nate struggles to push them away or to attack them back.

He is so rusty in fighting he is losing the two against one battle. He feels panic rise in his heart as he realizes this may very well be the end of him. He wishes he was back with the band singing, feeling the love of the others and the warmth shared between them. He snaps sinking his teeth into the neck of one of his attackers but he can't hang on long as the other almost bites his ear off. He starts to see black and he wishes that he could be with Mihael even if just for a last time. He can barely see but he sees the two being torn off him as two dark figures then one dark figure stands looking down at him before he completely blacks out.

Light and L find each other looking in the same area so they rush over to each other.

"Any luck?" L asks Light panting slightly.

Light shakes his head.

L looks around not moving from his spot. "Oh please be alright Nate." He begs.

"We'll find him." Light tries to assure L rubbing his muzzle against L's.

"I hope so." L responds.

Light and L continue looking this time together.

Light turns and sees the other band members close by.

They go over to him.

"Any sign?" Mail asks.

Light shakes his head and L comes over to join them.

"He has to be around here somewhere!" Mihael desperately pants ready to bolt to continue to look for Nate.

Light notices his father coming in the distance through the rain but he also notices his father is bringing an unconscious dog towards them. He races over to his father and the others follow. His eyes widen as he sees that his father has Nate who is unconscious also hurt.

Mihael dashes forward as Soichiro gently puts Nate onto the ground fully letting go of his scruff. "NATE!" He lays down curled around the white dog. "Nate! Can you hear me!?"

"Where did you find him?" Light asks his father.

Lighting and thunder roar over head.

"Just a little down the road in an alley. He was fighting two dogs." Soichiro explains. "I got them off of him and brought him back here." He looks to the worried band members gathered around Nate and Mihael. His eyes show no anger or hatred but he turns seeing their owner as well as the band's owner heading towards them.

Mihael's cries of sadness that he is scared he has lost Nate are heard.

The two owners make it to the dogs and see Nate's condition.

Soichiro dashes off then chases the two dark dogs towards his owner to let him know who did this to Nate.

Mihael looks to the two dark dogs and he snarls looking ready to rip them to bits.

Soichiro's and Light's owner quickly calls in for a vet and animal control then he takes out two rope leashes putting them around the dark dogs.

Soichiro and Light stand making sure the two dark dogs don't escape as the band and the band's owner wait with Mihael and Nate for the vet.

"If I didn't need to be by his side right now I'd be ripping you to pieces for what you did." Mihael snarls at the two dark dogs.

The band growls in agreement and some move ready to attack but are stopped when Light speaks.

"Oh don't worry. These two will be getting what they deserve soon enough." Light assures them. "We'll never see them again." He bares his teeth at the two. "But if you weren't going to get what you deserved I would be tearing you apart with them." He growls.

Animal control arrives first and they take the two dark dogs away throwing them into cages.

The vet arrives not long after and Sachiko also arrives hearing about what happened.

The vet with the help of the other two humans move Nate to inside the trailer then the two dog owners leave the trailer shutting the door behind them to wait for how Nate is.

Mihael sits right in front of the doors to the trailer not caring if he gets soaked.

Everyone else are waiting under the tarp that was moved closer so they can stay dry while waiting.

Light is sitting next to L who is leaning against him. He turns and nuzzles L hoping to help L feel a little better.

The two sit there sadly nuzzling each other.

Soichiro watches them and feels his heart softening at the sight.

The two owners talk to each other with one or two glances to L and Light then to Mihael.

L buries his face into Light's neck and out of the corner of his eye Light sees the other band members are also cuddling each other hoping that Nate will be ok.

Mail is cuddling Linda while A is cuddling with B.

Light focuses on L hoping that in some way he can make L feel better.

The vet comes out awhile later as the storm starts to stop. The vet talks to the two other humans while Mihael rushes inside.

The relieved faces of the other two humans relieves Light as he watches them.

Light looks down to L who still has his face buried in his neck. "L." He speaks softly. "Judging from their faces Nate is going to be just fine." He assures the black dog.

L looks up to Light's eyes and raises his head from Light's neck.

Light licks L's muzzle. "It'll be alright."

L nods softly and licks Light's muzzle back.

Soichiro comes over to the two and they look to him.

L gives Soichiro a small smile. "Thank you very much for helping Nate and bringing him back." He says gratefully.

Soichiro glances to Light then looks back to L. "I should be the one grateful to you." He says surprising L. "I thought that because you're part wolf I thought that you'd be a trouble maker. I was short sighted in my judgement of you and the band. For that I apologise for. I do hope you can forgive me for it."

L nods. "You aren't the first to think I'll cause problems just because I am part wolf. I know its usual wolves that get in trouble so I can forgive you."

Soichiro smiles and moves towards Light.

"Dad?" Light asks as his father reaches for the back of his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Soichiro grabs Light's collar and slips it over his head dropping it to the ground in front of Light.

Light blinks looking at his collar then he looks to his father.

"Light I should say that I'm sorry to you too. I should have seen how much you love L and how happy you are with the group." Soichiro explains to his son.

Light blinks at his father. "You mean?" He asks not believing what his father is saying.

Soichiro nods. "You're free to join them."

Light's tail wags vigorously. "Oh thank you dad!" He says happily.

Soichiro and Sachiko's owner picks up Light's collar and hands it to the band's owner speaking in human language.

Light looks to L happy and lovingly.

L meet's Light's eyes and puts his nose against Light's for a moment. "I love you too Light." He says.

Light is extremely happy and he rubs noses with L once again in a kiss.

Nate's P.O.V.

I am laying in darkness but there is warmth. I wonder if this how dying feels as I close my eyes also wondering if I'll be here for eternity. I think I hear someone's voice calling my name and my closed eyes go from dark to orange with light being shone on them. I scrunch my eyes then I open them blinking a few times as I find I am lying on the bed in the trailer. 'Was it all a dream?' I wonder to myself.

"Nate?" Mihael's voice says and I notice that someone is curled around me.

I shift my head enough to look to him not wanting to lift it at the moment. "Mihael?" I croak out as my eyes meet his scared but hopeful eyes that look like they had been crying.

He swoops his head down and nuzzles me. "Oh Nate! I was so scared I had lost you!" His voice cracks as he nuzzles me lovingly.

I blink and I raise my head but wince slightly when I feel some pain.

Mihael licks my muzzle. "Hush. Don't try to get up. You're healing right now." He tells me softly.

'So it wasn't a dream.' I think to myself looking away from him.

"I'm sorry." His voice makes me look back to him. He is looking down but he turns and meets my eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have been the one who got in trouble not you. I'm so sorry."

I move my head careful to try not to bring myself too much pain. I rub my nose against his in a kiss.

He returns it and after that I lay my head down again.

Mihael's tail comes to drape over mine and his head comes to lay next to mine. "I'm not going anywhere my love." He tells me. "I'll stay here for you."

I close my eyes enjoying Mihael's warmth as he tells me sweet and loving words. "I love you Mihael." I say softly but he hears me.

"I love you too Nate. Please don't run off like that again." He responds moving his muzzle against mine lovingly.

"I won't." I promise him. I am glad to be back with Mihael and the band.

"Why'd you run off?" He asks me watching my face.

I wasn't going to lie to him so I looked away and told him the truth. "After I got in trouble for the incident I started thinking which led to me wondering if who I was with the band was who I really am or was my past self before the band who I really am. I thought about how Light is probably better for the band and well I decided I needed to find out who I was….so I left." I explained to him and I spare a glance back to him.

Mihael's eyes are soft and he gives me a soft smile. "Oh Nate you silly goose. I can never sing without you there with me." He informs me. "No one can ever replace you."

I feel like crying and I try to move closer to Mihael but sharp pain stops me so Mihael moves a little closer to me. "I'm sorry Mihael. I don't ever want to leave again." I tell him. "I belong here with you."

Mihael smiles. "No matter what I will always be there for you. If you don't think you belong with the band then let me know and we can leave together next time."

I look into his eyes. "But you love the band. Not that I have any plans of leaving again but still."

He puts his nose against mine kissing me again. "If I'm with you then I am happy." He assures me. "No matter where we are."

I smile. "I am happy to be back to you." I tell him as I start to slip into dreamland feeling exhausted.

"Sleep well my Nate." His soothing voice speaks softly and I fall into a peaceful slumber.

No one's P.O.V.

A and B climb into the trailer and go over towards the bed.

"Nate?" B says as him and his mate put their front paws on the bed.

Mihael shushes them sternly then looks gently back to Nate's sleeping form.

B and A smile softly seeing that Nate is alright.

A gives Nate's muzzle a lick that is loving but a family loving way. "Sleep well and get better soon." He speaks softly.

A jumps down and B looks to Mihael.

"Keep him warm." B says softly.

"I will." Mihael promises softly.

B nods then hops down leaving the trailer with his mate.

Now to do something about the stage.

The band stand in front of the destroyed stage.

"It'll be a lot of work but we can fix it." B tries to bring up their mood. "As a surprise for Nate when he can come outside the trailer."

The others mummer in agreement.

"Ok now we need to make sure we have everything for this." A says and begins sorting with the others following suit.

Once everything is organized Matt is sent to find nails as well as tools while the rest make sure they know what they are doing.

Matt comes back holding a bucket's handle in his teeth and he puts it down beside the sorted out pieces of the stage.

"Good work Matt." A tells the Australian Shepard.

Matt's tail wags.

"Now let's get set to doing this." Light says ready to help.

The others are a little unsure if they can do it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

The band's owner is practicing his guitar skills with a slightly fast country song.

L lets out a small howl as if to stay begin.

A walks in front of everyone and stands in front of Mail, L, Linda and Beyond. "Raise this stage, raise this stage." He sings and turns walking the other way with a slight bounce to his step. "One."

Beyond perks up.

"Two." A continues.

Mail perks up.

A doesn't stop walking and as each dog perks up he pass by them. "Three."

Linda perks up.

"Four." A stops his counting there.

L perks up and Light is already perked up.

A goes over to face Light. "Together we can raise this stage."

Light nods in agreement and Beyond rushes over doing a small circle with his mate.

"One, two, three four." A continues to sing as everyone begins to work.

Beyond and Light grab one end of a plank of wood each working together to bring it over to where it is needed while the others start getting the frame work done.

"Up, up, up, go the beams." A sings as the frame starts to come together and the beams of support are being put into place. "Hammer those joints, work in teams." He sings.

L has a hammer in his teeth and he hammers the nail into the joint on the support the best he can.

Light comes over to him holding the bucket of nails for him.

"Turn them round quick by the tail." A sings as Linda and Mail spin around in dance before grabbing some wood each.

Beyond and Light go over to help Mail and Linda with the wood and to go with the song they do a circle in dancing motion as they bring the wood over to where it is needed.

"Grab a new partner, here we go." A sings while they do that and he grabs the bucket of nails rushing over to where it is needed while L brings over the hammer.

The others cheer after putting down the wood. "Yeah!"

L looks to all of them. "Come on Whammy's! Let's do it. Whoo-hoo!" He tilts his head back in a small howl before continuing to help.

A takes over the singing again. "Raise this stage, raise this stage." He sways his hips as he helps hold a piece stable as L hammers the nail in. "One, two, three, four." He counts as L then Beyond then Mail then Light each do one hammer down onto the nail they are hammering in.

Linda looks at what they have done so far.

A lets go of the wood as soon as it's stable. "Together we can raise this stage. One, two, three four."

Light, Beyond, Linda and Mail all go to the wood grabbing one of the smaller pieces each picking them up in time to A's counting in the song.

"Finish the frame, reusing wood." A sings as he starts to sway his hips a little more. "Working hard, you're doing good." He encourages the group using lyrics. "Turn them round quick by the tail."

L and Light do a spin in a dancing move.

"Grab a new partner, here we go." A joins in as Beyond switches out to A.

Light switches to Linda while L switches to Mail to do the spin in a dance move.

All of them cheer again. "Yeah!"

A notices the remaining wood they haven't used still on the ground. "Raise this stage, raise this stage." He jumps then as he lands he quickly swings his head back. "One, two, three, four."

L, Beyond, Mail and Light jump to in front of an extra piece of wood in rhythm to A's singing. They start swaying their hips dancing.

"Together we can raise this stage!" A sings confidently then he lets the others pick up the extra pieces off wood to put them off to the side. "One, two, three four."

They pick up the wood in time to A's counting having fun while working hard.

"Slats of wood come off the ground." A sings what they are doing as the extra wood is put off to the side. "Hold them up and nail them down." He sways his hips with Linda doing the same beside him.

Linda grabs a hammer with Mail doing the same.

A tilts his head back slightly. "Turn them round quick by the tail."

L and Beyond do the spin in a dance movement.

"Grab a new partner, here we go." A sings.

L switches out to Light and they do the spin in dance movement.

Beyond speaks up. "Come on Whammy's. Get it done." He says in a slightly sing song voice.

Linda is checking the nails are in with L helping. "Look at us, we're a band and a team." She sings.

L joins in. "Working together thankfully."

Linda then sings again as her and L come to stand side by side. "We Whammy's are proud to say."

L and Linda finish what Linda was singing together. "Stick together the family way."

A and Beyond approach each other. "Bow to your partner, circle right." He and Beyond follow A's singing.

Linda climbs onto the stage to test it but almost falls.

A turns to her. "Get down before you fall." He sings. "Forward back and twirl around."

L and Light pair up again as dance partners following A's singing the best they can.

A puffs out his chest proud. "The stage's going to be the best in town."

"Yeah!" The others cheer in agreement.

L moves so his side is against the front of Light's chest and his neck looking back so their muzzles touch.

A smiles at them giving a small howl. "Attaboy."

Linda is dancing a solo dance swinging her head up and down as she switches from standing on her front right paw and back left paw to her front left paw and back right. She is doing it well enough that she looks like she's dancing thanks to that move. "Alright, let's get to it!"

Everyone now sings together as they get closer to completing the stage. "Raise this stage, raise this stage. One, two, three, four!" They circle around the stage swaying their bodies to the beat as they have some of the pieces that were being shown on the stage in front of them each. "Together we can raise this stage. One, two, three four."

A takes over the singing as the rest pick up an item in front of them each. "Take your items, younger and older." He sings. "Together display it, bright and bold."

They begin placing the items in places so it looks nice.

A continues to sing. "Turn them round quick by the tail. Grab a new partner, here we go."

They do a circle around themselves then switch to a new pile that was for the dog next to them before they all moved. They complete placing the final items then they stand in a line taking a step back to look to the newly built stage as the song starts to slow. "We raised this stage, we raised this stage." They sing together after a good time of work completed. "Yes we did." Each of them nod to the dog beside them before looking to the stage again as it's beautifully set up. "Together we sure raised this stage. Yes we did." They sing admiring their work. "Being together is what counts the most. We all came here from far and wide one time or another." They smile. "All we need to strive to be." They feel very loved and that they belong with the group. "Is part of the Whammy's family." They are a family and a band no matter if they are mates or not they are a family. "Yeah!" They cheer and the owner looks to the stage blinking a few times in surprise.

Everyone heads to rest now that they have completely remade the stage.

L and Light go to grab a drink of water, A and B go to get something to eat and Mail and Linda go to find a nice spot to lie down.

The owner examines the stage in wonder and he looks to his dog band with a smile. He isn't sure how they did it but they did and he is grateful.

After a nice rest L and Light head into the trailer to check on Nate as well as give him and Mihael news of a surprise.

Mihael is about to fall asleep when he raises his head seeing L and Light come into the trailer.

L and Light put their front paws on the bed.

"How is he?" L asks softly.

"Ok. Just sleeping." Mihael responds quietly with a yawn.

"That's good." Light says softly.

"Listen when he can come out we have a surprise that we hope will help him feel better." L explains quietly.

Mihael blinks and tilts his head. "A surprise?"

Light nods. "Yup but it's a surprise so you'll see." He hops down and L following. "Now go ahead and get some rest."

L and Light leave the trailer with that.

But what the surprise could be is bugging Mihael so he stays up trying to figure it out without getting up but the gentle breaths of Nate sleeping becomes a lullaby to Mihael and he drifts off to sleep.

The next day Mihael helps Nate down going slow and even being support for Nate when he lands.

"Where are we going?" He asks Mihael.

"To some surprise the others did in hopes to bring up your spirit. If you don't think you can go out yet we can stay in here." Mihael stays right beside Nate as they slowly walk, Nate has a limp and is in pain, towards the door of the trailer.

Nate softly shakes his head. "I want to walk a little." He tells Mihael. He has had to get up without vet treatment many years ago when on the streets but since he hasn't gotten into a fight since the streets his body is reminding him of the pain almost to the point he wants to stop. His curiosity of the surprise gets the better of him and he continues onward.

Mihael helps him down the stairs going slowly till they are outside.

The two side by side look to the others who smile seeing Nate outside.

They step aside till the two can see the stage.

Mihael and Nate are pleasantly surprised.

Nate takes a few limping steps forward with Mihael staying close to him. "You guys rebuilt it?" He looks to the others.

Beyond nods. "We did. We hoped it would bring up your mood."

Nate smiles. "Aww. You are all so thoughtful. Thank you." He leans against Mihael.

"Yes you all are but Nate it's time you get back inside to rest." Mihael says leading Nate back to the trailer.

Nate makes the painful journey with Mihael at his side. He manages to get up onto the bed but collapses as soon as he is up.

Mihael jumps up after his mate and curls up with his love.

AN:

Song is slightly revised version of Raise this barn from MLP.

Mello.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

They are on the road.

Nate stayed on the bed recovering for a while but about a week later he was up and moving around pretty much like how he used to. He still has some wounds that cause him problems but they'll heal. He was not left with a visible scar from the incident and his relationship with Mihael is now permanent.

Mihael didn't like leaving Nate's side while he was recovering.

The band are right now traveling to their next performance location in Japan.

L and Light are curled up together on a blanket on the floor.

A is resting with B on the couch.

Mihael and Nate are on the bed.

Mail and Linda are sitting in front of a window each watching the scenery go by as their owner continues to drive them.

They are close to their next location and they have a new song to celebrate Nate returning to singing with them again after not being able to due to his wounds.

Mihael mostly made it himself wanting to give Nate a present with the song but he got help from other band members when needed.

Nate rubs his nose against Mihael's in a kiss.

"I want to tell you something." Mihael tells Nate.

Nate tilts his head softly and Mihael just sees Nate as so adorable though Nate is always adorable to Mihael. "Oh?"

"We have a new song. One made especially for you." Mihael informs him with a smile.

Nate blinks and smiles. "Aww. Mihael you didn't have to."

"But I did." Mihael rubs his nose against Nate's. "Let me tell you how it goes." He tells Nate how the newest song goes as they continue to head to where they are going.

By the time they stop at their next location Mihael finishes telling Nate the new song.

Nate wags his tail. "That's such a beautiful song." He tells Mihael.

Mihael grins at that wagging his tail vigorously. "I'm glad you like it."

A looks out the window. "Hey guy's we are here!" He calls excitedly.

All of them quickly move to look out a window and sure enough straight ahead is their next performance spot.

"There it is." Mihael puts his tail over Nate's.

Nate lets him and nods. "Yup." He is the first one who slips back into the trailer.

Mihael follows him in and they sit on the bed.

The others settle back in the trailer when they are done looking outside.

They stop at the location and the owner opens the door letting himself as well the dogs out.

The band glances around excitedly.

This is the first time they'll be performing at something this big.

This is one of Japan's biggest fairs that have street performers as well as other things of fairs but one lucky performer or group of performers get to be a part of the parade which can let you possibly be seen by someone who might help you become very famous.

"This is kind of nerve wracking." Nate admits.

"Don't worry. We are all in this together and no matter what happens we will do our best." Mihael assures him and Nate nods.

"We have a little time. We can either practice first or look around first then practice." Mihael asks the band.

"I would like to look around a little first. Since it's our first time here and all." Beyond responds first and the others nod in agreement.

"Alright then. Meet back here when the sun is at its highest point at latest." Mihael agrees. "Don't be late."

They nod and separate in teams to go look around.

"Come on Nate let's look around too." Mihael says and leads Nate to deeper in the fair.

They look around at all the stuff having so much to take in at once.

So many places with so much different stuff that it feels like they have arrived in a very big town at night with all the lights on.

"Wow there is so much." Nate gasps.

"I know. It feels so strange to be around here. We've never done anything like this." Mihael sniffs the air. "Mmm. I smell something good." He turns and Nate follows till they arrive at one of the food stands.

"I've never seen that kind of food before." Nate says looking at the star shaped rod looking bread treat.

"Me neither." Mihael agrees tilting his head trying to figure out what the treat is called but it's in human language so it's hard to read unless they know the word which isn't easy.

The food stand guy looks down noticing the dogs and smiles. He picks one up snapping it half then offering it to them.

Mihael and Nate wag their tales to show their thanks then they take the treat careful not to hurt the man.

They eat it quickly as the delicious taste lingers on their tongues.

"Mm!" Nate licks his lips. "That was good."

Mihael hums in agreement. "Yes it was." He agrees.

They give a happy look to the man before running off to see what else they can find.

Before they know it the time has flown by and they are all back at the trailer to rehearse.

They go through the steps making sure everything is perfect well as perfect as they can get it.

The owner calls them over.

"Ok guys let's do our best." Mihael encourages the group and they head over to the owner who is sitting on a stool next to the small stage.

They get into the arrow position and get ready to sing.

The owner starts playing the guitar and the band starts lightly swaying their bodies side to side.

Nate takes a step forward and begins the singing. "There's music in the treetops and there's music in the vale. And all around the music fills the sky." He begins in his beautiful song voice.

The others begin a slight howl but quiet enough Nate's voice comes out on top.

They begin swaying their hips so their tails sway.

"There's music by the river and there's music in the grass. And the music makes your heart soar in reply." Nate sings doing the take one step to one side then one step to the other side while swaying his hips.

The other's join in the singing and Mihael comes up to beside Nate. "When you find you've got the music."

"You've got to look inside and find!" Nate and Mihael turn back to back doing the tail spin move.

The crowd begins to multiply as they continue to perform.

Three judge looking people drop their clip boards and pens as their jaws flop open.

Everyone is in harmony as they sing forming a small circle around Nate nad Mihael making sure the two can be seen. They do the tail spin move. "Find you've got the music."

Nate starts swaying his body and slightly swaying his head as he sings with Mihael copying his dance moves but singing the background soft howl with the others. "The music deep inside you!"

They sing together once again and sway their hips to the rhythm "Find you've got the music."

"Cause when you look inside, you'll see it!" Nate's voice sings a little over the others since they are background singers in this song.

As the background singers they are almost like an echo as they continue to dance making the performance amazing as a band. "Find you've got the music."

Nate slightly adds a small howl into his sing but it's still beautiful. "You're gonna find, you're gonna."

Everyone moves into a line with Mihael and Nate in the middle. They do the one or two steps one way then the same the other way as they sway their bodies in dance. "Find you've got the music. Got the music, got the music."

L and Light make small howls to mix into the song.

They get into the finishing pose as they bring the song to a close. "Got the music in you!"

The song ends at that.

There is a roar of applause and cheering as well as many flashes of cameras.

The judges talk to the owner and they shake hands.

The band knows that they have made it into the parade.

As the parade time comes around they are the street performers winner float as they sing and dance to a variety of their songs they have wooing the crowd.

Mikami, Takada, Light's family and the other police dogs are watching the T.V. spotting the band on the float. Some of them even end up dancing to the songs the band is performing.

After the parade a rich person talks to the owner and the band has made it into fame.

They don't let the fame and fortune go to their heads and they stay close as a family. They begin performing all over the world and even doing some recordings even though humans can't understand them the humans find how the dogs sing to the guitar is amazing.

As famous dog singers they are all happy though they have always been happy together.

Thus our story comes to a close.

The end.

AN:

Song used is the music in the treetops or also known as find the music in you reprise from MLP.

Hope you all have liked this story.

Mello.


End file.
